for one day
by kireina
Summary: Yuki and Kyou as kids switch bodies for a day {alot better then it sounds}
1. the switch

For one day  
  
{This is set before they meet Tohru when Yuki and Kyou are still kids suffering in their own ways. I don't know if someone else came up with this idea before me don't sue I'm poor.fruits baskets is not mine..blah blah all disclaimers apply}  
  
"I will win! Do you hear me rat boy" a young orange haired kid named Kyou Sohma said yelling at a small purple haired boy named Yuki. Yuki pushed Kyou away "it makes me sick to look at you baka neko" he walked away not even giving Kyou a second glance.  
  
Yuki hated Kyou he thought he was blind, blinded by the desire to join the same family Yuki wanted so bad to run from. If Kyou spent one day in Yuki's body then he would understand Yuki thought. Then he would understand being part of the family was like being in a cage. If he knew what it was like to be Akito's pet, to have a brother who didn't care about your pain then he would understand that the rat didn't have it as easy as the cat seemed to think he did.  
  
Kyou stormed home to his master Kazuma who had raised him since his mother had committed suicide and had been training him and that stupid cow Haru how to fight. He hated that damn sissy rat boy he didn't understand what it was like to not be excepted by anyone to of had the people close to you hate you and be shunned by your own family. What could a spoiled rat like him possibly know if Yuki could switch bodies with Kyou for one day he thought just one day that sissy rat boy would see that the cat didn't have it as easy as the rat seemed to think he did.  
  
*Later that night*  
  
Just outside the Sohma house there was a flash of bright lighting that hit between the house of the 2 boys. Nobody noticed they jest slept, as there was no sound of a boom to follow.  
  
*The next day*  
  
Yuki opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling of his room wait er.this wasn't his room. He noticed some Orange hair fallen in his face. He got up and looked at himself in the mirror for a second and realized that.he was Kyou! Kazuma came into the room "get dressed Kyou it's almost time to take you and Haru out training" Yuki panicked then hoped that with the body change the voice would change too. "Ok sensei" Yuki answered in Kyou's voice after hearing Kyou call Kazuma sensei or teacher.  
  
Kyou woke up in Yuki's room after hearing a voice call "YUKI YOU LAZY CHILD GET UP!" it was that damn rats mother.wait.Yuki.mom.. Was he...Kyou got up and looked at himself in Yuki's body and scream. Yuki's mother ran in and smacked her son "shut up! Your going to wake everyone" Kyou put a hand to his cheek wondering if Yuki had to take this kind of abuse everyday."now get dressed Akito wants to see you" Yuki's mom left the room.  
  
Yuki put on Kyou's karate clothing and walked down meeting with Haru to go out into the woods for training. 'Wow that baka neko really dose have it better then me.' Kazuma took them into the Forrest and started to show them some new moves. Yuki did them in Kyou's body with ease seeing Haru was having some trouble with them instead of making some Kyou like comment. {Author note: example: Kyou: "your form sucks"} he helped Haru by showing him the proper way to do it.  
  
Kyou put on some of Yuki's Chinese like clothing and walked down a dark hall to the room of Akito Sohma. 'wow Yuki has to be lucky or something' Kyou thought in all the years he lived at Sohma house not once was he allowed in Akito's site. Akito saw vary few people but somehow like he had eyes everywhere he knew everything that was going on. To be summoned by Akito it's to be liked summoned by god.he opened the door to the family head's room slowly with no idea of what to expect.  
  
{I made Yuki's life suck cause from what I read his mother abused him physically, Ayame ignored him and Akito we all know beat on him. Kyou I made things easy for him other then when later when he really dose get summoned by Akito just wait and see.} 


	2. chapter 2 Akito's room

For one day  
Part 2 {all normal disclaimers apply and just like always special thanks to my beta reader and person who really writes half the stuff ya read here{they are sadly just my ideas} her penname is Hatsuharu Sohma please read and review her story's}  
  
Kyou found his way into Akito's room. A cold air lingered about, unlike the warm hallway, which he just came in from. He silently slid the door closed, and took a few steps forward. Akito was in his usual spot, hanging half out his oval window, staring at the outside world beyond. His kimono fell off his right shoulder, as always. Without even a backward glance, he spoke... "Hello Yuki, I am glad you came." He laughed softly, a malicious laugh that chilled Kyou right down to his bones.  
  
Akito slowly rose from his resting stance, and fixed his kimono; which had a habit of falling off his shoulder. He smirked as he walked towards Kyou, whom appeared as Yuki. Kyou shuddered as a cool breeze blew in from the open door that led to Akito's veranda. The breeze pushed an odor of death past Kyou's nose. The cold air in the room was so frigid and harsh, Kyou felt as though it could choke the life out of any healthy and very much alive, creature.  
  
Akito now stood next to Yuki, or whom he presumed Yuki. He smirked maliciously, as he bent down some, and placed his hand on the young boy's cheek. Kyou shuddered on the touch, which to him seemed as though Akito found this normal. Kyou wondered what it was that Yuki dealt with...Akito gazed into his eyes, and had the slightest hint of confusion upon his normally placid face. "My Yuki, my sweet.My sweet Yuki. Why is it today that your eyes hold no fear? They're a bottomless depth of courage today. Perhaps I should remind you of where you stand in the Souma family food chain." Akito ran a solitary finger along the boy's cheek. His skin was like ice, and Kyou compared Akito's touch; with that of the touch of death, itself.  
  
As Akito's frail, cold finger made its way down Kyou's face; he purposely knicked his face with his nail. This caused Kyou to get angry, as all small things did. In an outburst of rage, at ironic timing Kyou yelled, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Akito stared at the young Souma's face in shock. He did not expect his beloved pet Yuki to retort in such a horrid fashion. Akito was quick to put him in his place. "HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO IS YOUR MASTER YUKI SOUMA!" At that, Akito slapped him hard across his face, leaving the child lying on the floor in pain; a big handprint splayed upon his delicate face.  
  
'What the hell?' Thought Kyou, as he gazed into Akito's rage-filled eyes. 'Does Yuki always deal with this kind of...abuse? I thought the rat had a glorious life, in the lap of luxury...' Kyou jumped as Akito moved backwards then turned round. Kyou wasn't expecting him to move he really wasn't expecting anything what so ever. He watched Akito. The head of the family walked to a corner in the room and picked a whip off the wall. He turned and smirked at Yuki, or at least whom he saw as Yuki; and walked forward. As he walked he tapped the whip on his left-palm, insync with each footstep. The room echoed the sound of the whip only, but to Kyou it was torture. Akito stopped only inches in front of the boy, and laugh softly. He raised the whip above his head. "Perhaps this will remind you of... where you truly belong in the family, my pet!"  
  
{^^ I wont get smacked for saying thanks again to my beta reader and person who helps me write this wonderful story Hatsuharu Sohma again will I? Also special thanks to my friend Paul for showing me the dvd preview of fruits basket witch is how I got into this great anime, my mom for paying the 40 dollars each to get me all the dvds, and my best friend Lauren.WHY just cause she is my best friend.} 


	3. kyou's toture

For one day  
Chapter 3  
  
Yuki walked back from the forest, after training with Haru and Kazuma. The red hair upon his head swayed slightly, as he stepped upon the wet, leafy ground. Distant cousins of the Sohma family could occasionally be seen. They stared at him, or morely through him. Yuki couldn't help but curse the cat in his mind. 'Baka neko, you don't know how good you've got it here.' The people along the way, couldn't help but make a few snotty remarks. "Look it's Kazuma, he's a nice man but I still think he is crazy for taking in the child cursed by the cat.' Yuki heard that remark, and for as much as he loathed the cat, he knew it was cruel. Kazuma wasn't crazy, he knew that well.  
  
Yuki didn't find it fair that they took their bad attitudes toward Kyou, out on Kazuma. Even if Kyou was a stupid cat, it wasn't nice to speak of him as a plague; whom you could touch, and become cursed your self. Yuki then began to wonder, how Kyou was doing in his body, and whether or not he had gotten it beaten into a pulp, as of yet.  
  
Yuki continued walking lost in thought; he almost didn't notice the crowd of people ahead of him. As he came closer, the people became antsy, and stepped back slightly. When he got right up to the group, the people parted straight through, like water to let the presumably vile creature past. 'So, it's no wonder why he complains about people avoiding him at all possible costs.'  
  
As he walked by some garbage was thrown at him "get out of here vile creature we don't want you!" a boy yelled. "Stupid cat if you hadn't been born your mother would still be alive" another person screams. "why don't you follow in her footsteps and kill yourself monster?" said the person who started this. Yuki's hand tightened 'how awful to say such things, no one deserves this not even that stupid cat'  
  
Finally, they arrived back at Kazuma's home. Haru's parents were waiting for him, and he left upon arrival. Yuki, now without intelligent life to talk to, went to Kyou's room. He scanned the room, and spotted a book. He picked it up and pretended to read it. Meanwhile, Kazuma had made his way to the kitchen to cook another disgusting meal. But, at that time Yuki had actually started reading the book.  
  
{And other chapter done just remember this is a join fic, I only start the ideas all the real writing go's too Hatsuharu Sohma, read & review you know the drill^^} 


End file.
